InuYasha
by Pen-Given-Ink
Summary: Trouble brews for the group, InuYasha chooses Kikyou, Kagome runs off, and just as you think things couldn't get worse.. Kouga kisses Kagome-Chan! What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Scroll One: Kagome Takes Off!

**Disclaimer:** _Whoo! I forgot this better add it huh? I own NO part of InuYasha except the characters that I create on my own and some of the situations. I've been thinking about changing stuff on this lately, and so I have. I've taken away things, added things, and I'll do so to the second chapter as well. This way I can better write the third chapter since I've been on a major major writers block and I'm so sorry, but I'd like to thank all the people who've left comments for me. They make me want to continue writing on this story, so.. keep leaving them!_

**Scroll One: Kagome Takes Off  
**  
Blood covered the ground and bodies were strewn about like dolls. Adults, children, animals. All slaughtered like they were nothing. Nothing within the village was left alive. Pieces of buildings were all that remained, even those were scattered about. As Kagome walked into it she could smell the heavy scent of the blood. Her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow as she looked about her, intense emotions filling her. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered softly. A demon did this she knew. And she was alone. She decided that InuYasha needed Kikyou more than her and that she was just getting in the way of them being together. So she was going on her own for a bit and had left several weeks ago, and knew if InuYasha really wanted her with them, or was worrying about her, he and the others would have come after her. All she had right now was a bow and her arrows. But she knew even against demons... that they might not be enough. She was in danger and she had no way of stopping it if and when it came after her.  
  
**---Several Weeks ago---**  
  
"She WHAT!?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"She took off." Miroku said. "Looks like she wasn't as happy as she had us all thinking, InuYasha. Seems to me your the cause of it."  
  
"But HOW could she just take off like that!? She's NEVER taken off without telling us!" InuYasha said. 'Or without telling me..' he thought. 'Kagome....'  
  
Shippou glared at InuYasha, but kept his mouth shut wisely, not really wanting to anger him anymore than he appeared to be... he knew InuYasha really cared about Kagome.. but.. with Kikyou still in the picture... his heart really did ache for her because he knew how much Kagome-Chan loved him. And yet.. InuYasha couldn't seem to let go of the past. Or Kikyou specifically.  
  
"We have to go find her." InuYasha yelled, but inside he was desperate. He needed Kagome, why'd she go, why'd she leave, them? HIM?  
  
Sango stood up slowly. "He's right. We must find her. No matter why she left. She's not safe on her own... she didn't even take Kirara..." Kirara squeaked/mewewed softly to make her presence known to them.  
  
Miroku shook his head and whispered to Sango quietly. "I know what drove her off. It was InuYasha and his obession for Kikyou. I don't think Kagome-Sama could take it anymore." Sango nodded and whispered back. "Yes.. his obession does get him.. on Kagome's bad side a lot. You're right, it's probably why she left, Houshi-Sama. 

A bit louder Miroku said."Yes. We'll have to go after her. After all she does still have some of the Shikon no Tama shards.. and with those she could be in great danger to whoever senses them... and her.  
  
"All right!" Shippou said. "Lets go!"  
  
And they went... little did they know they might be too late...  
  
**---Present Time---**  
  
Kagome removed the bow that was strapped around her shoulders, carefully lifting it up over her head, and quickly strung a arrow up. A shiver of fear sliced through her body as her eyes darted from place to place. A Shikon no Tama shard. She felt it. She felt it and knew she was in grave danger because she was here alone. With a bow and arrows. Suddenly the bright glow of a Shikon no Tama shard could be seen from the dark desolate woods.. "InuYasha..." She whispered softly.. just as a demon burst out of the forest heading full speed toward her...  
  
**_-------------- ----------------- ----------------- ------------------_**  
  
Just out of the blue InuYasha suddenly stopped. He thought he heard Kagome saying his name.. he could have swore... no.. it couldn't be.  
  
"InuYasha?" he looked down to see Shippou next to him. "What's wrong, InuYasha?"  
  
He shook himself out of the... apparation? And replied to the little fox demon. "Nothing, Shippou... just.. lets hurry. I have a bad feeling."  
  
Shippou stood there for a few moments as the others started to move again, blinking. He hadn't yelled at him.. in fact he seemed.... nice even. Shrugging it off, thankful for not having the bumps on his head, he trotted along after the group.  
  
**_-------------- -------------- -------------- ---------------_**  
  
She was alone. And she knew it. The demon was charging at her. She had to shoot it. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back, then pulled the arrow back the tip already alighting with brightness and let it fly at the demon. The shard was in it's torso. She quickly strung up another arrow and let it fly, it hitting the demon. Her eyes grew wide in shock. Nothing. Not a single scratch. She was in deep trouble, she grasped her bow tightly and turned, running as hard and as fast as she could. All she could even think of was... "InuYasha!" she yelled.  
  
**_-------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------_**  
  
Not far away Kouga was near a lake with his pack, they were taking a break from the search for Naraku when suddenly he caught Kagome's scent. And her fear. Oh the fear. "Kouga!" They yelled when he suddenly took off the power of the Shards in his legs making him able to run faster. 'I'm comming, Kagome.' He thought. 'I'm comming!'  
  
**_--------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------------_**  
  
Kagome was panting, her breathing becomming heavy and labored. The demon was gaining on her! What was she going to do? She couldn't just let it kill her, it wasn't right. She had to fight.  
  
As if she was blessed she suddenly got another burst of speed and ran faster, just then she sensed two Shikon no Tama shards heading straight toward them. A a rapid speed. 'Oh no!' she thought. 'Not another demon!'  
  
**_------------- ---------------- ------------------ -----------------_**  
  
'There! There she was!' Kouga thought. 'A demon! With a... Shikon no tama shard too!' Kouga sped up to run as fast as he could, and slipped his arms around Kagome's waist, and took her away from there as quickly, and as far as possible. And far away from the 'dead' village to a lake near by. He stopped running and sat her down on a rock, then promptly sat down on the ground himself.  
  
Kagome barely had time to realize what had gone on, and now here she was sitting here with Kouga-Chan near a lake. Kagome softened a little, her heart aching. "Thank you, Kouga-Chan.." Tears shone in her eyes as she dropped her bow, everything now crashing down on her.  
  
Kouga watched her intently. Watched as her walls began to crack down, and as the tears appeared. He knew it was more than the attack. Every time he's been around for an attack, she never cried, she was always strong, always ready for the action and what would come from it but this time it had to be more. It had to be InuYasha. Getting up he sat next to her. "Kagome-Chan..?"  
  
"Oh Kouga!" Kagome said, the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know what to.. to.. do anymore..."  
  
Kouga softend more to her and opened his arms. Without thinking Kagome threw herself in them and broke down completely sobbing loudly, as if her heart had been completely broken... broken and then broken more...  
  
"Oh Kagome.." Kouga laid a gentle hand on her head, sliding it down her head, repeating the process over and over trying to sooth her, while inside he was shaking with rage.'InuYasha...' he thought.. 'You'll pay.. oh yes, you'll pay, pay for hurting Kagome...' He held her close while she cried. "I'm here for you.." His eyes shook with many emotions.  
  
_**------------------ ---------------- ------------------ ----------------**_  
  
They finally reached the village. He could smell her... smell her and the blood that was still strong in the air. Smelled like she had just been there moments before..  
  
"She was here." InuYasha said. "Miroku... do you think..?"  
  
"No. InuYasha, if she was killed I'm sure you'd have smelled her blood." he sighed. 'What were they going to do with InuYasha? No matter InuYasha said he was at a complete loss without Kagome... unlike Kikyou.. he.. seemed to feel more indebted to her than Kagome... Kagome-Sama is what brought him to life again.'  
  
InuYasha nodded and then sighed. "Damn that girl!" Suddenly InuYasha stopped and growled. "That... filthy.. mutt was here!"  
  
"Filthy mutt..?" Miroku. "Oh. I guess you mean Kouga-Chan. Perhaps he.. saved her?"  
  
InuYasha bared his teeth at Miroku, jealousy coursing through him. "Damn the filthy mutt!!" he said and ran quickly, following the scent of Kagome and Kouga. He halted suddenly catching sight of them, and hid behind a tree to watch too far away to actually hear anything they said. Kagome was wrapped in Kouga's arms, and appeared to be.. relaxing? He narrowed his eyes sharply and continued to watch from the shadows.  
  
Kagome suddenly slipped out of Kouga's arms and went over to the lake, kneeling before it and cupped her hands dipping them into the water, only to splash it on her tear stained cheeks. "Thank you again, Kouga." She dried her hands on her skirt, and got up. "I really appreciate it.. you're a true friend."  
  
"Don't mention it he said." He said, too distracted by Kagome-Chan, and her scent, to pick up on InuYasha. He got up from the rock and went to her laying his hands on her shoulders from behind. "I'm here for you Kagome. I always will be."  
  
Kagome turned and looked up at him, her arms to her sides. "I know..." A light sheen of tears in her eyes appeared. "Kouga... do you.. really love me..?"  
  
Kouga blinked a moment and said softly. "Yes, Kagome, I do love you." he said honestly many emotions swirling in his eyes.  
  
"You know how I feel then... about loving someone you probably will never have..." she said sadly.  
  
"Yes, I know how you feel.." Kouga nodded, and saw that more tears had appeared in her eyes. "Oh Kagome.. don't cry.. please.." he said softly, without thinking about it and bent down kissing her softly, surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist, and returned the kiss.  
  
Behind the tree, InuYasha's eyes went wide, and swirled with emotions as he watched the two kiss, jelously and hurt, and many other emotions coursing though him.  
  
Kagome slowly broke the kiss. "That's the only time that will... happen Kouga.. I just.. wanted to let you for once what it was like to kiss the one you love.. and it be returned.. It's best I leave now. They're probably looking for me now. They might even be at the village searching for me." She left his embrace and went and picked up her bow.  
  
Kouga just stood there, a knot in his throat. "You love InuYasha don't you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned and smiled sadly. "Yes Kouga. I love InuYasha. But you see.. his heart is too full. Full of Kikyou. No room for me. I'll always love him. He thinks that his destiny is to die with her.. but.. if that was so.. then why was I brought here from the future? To feel all this hurt and pain do you think? Do you think that maybe I'm being punished for being her rencarnation, for having had the Shikon no Tama reborn into me? I know this is wrong... Kouga.. but I hope that Naraku makes InuYasha choose between me and her.. because I know he'll choose Kikyou over me.. and well you know how that will end don't you Kouga? But.. then maybe.. when I'm dead he'll choose me.. or at least have some space in his heart for me.. It would set me free in a way I guess. Spiritually anyways. There's no way I'd really let Naraku kill me. And if I did. I wouldn't be going alone. I'd take Naraku to the grave as well.. if I could.. " Tears formed in her eyes. "Goodbye, Kouga-Chan!" with that she turned and ran off into the forest.  
  
InuYasha was shaking with rage. Kouga kissed kagome! That... MUTT! And Kagome! She kissed the bastard back!

By that time Kouga inhailed sharply to let it out in a sigh, but just when he did, he smelled InuYasha. He turned to spot him, peeping out from the trees his eyes on the exact spot where Kagome left. "InuYasha!" Kouga then ran at InuYasha and broke through the trees tackling InuYasha to the ground.  
  
Miroku and the others finally caught up to where InuYasha had ran off to, the others still above them, only to see him and Kouga-Chan in a fight. "Oh boy." Miroku grumbled. "Just what we need."  
  
_**--------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------**_  
  
Kagome hadn't gone very far before so she heard Kouga yell InuYasha's name, and turned running back. Hiding behind a tree she watched as the two fought, it couldn't be helped. She had to stop it. Stepping out from behind the tree she saw Miroku, Sango-Chan, and Shippou-Chan look at her, but she kept her eyes on the brawling two and said.. "Osuwari!" just as she did, the rosary glowed and InuYasha smashed into the ground face first, growling softly. "Leave Kouga, please.. For me."  
  
"Fine." He nodded to Kagome, and left but called as he went, "Goodbye Kagome-Chan! And good... luck.." then said to InuYasha. "Next time we meet... you won't.. get away!"  
  
Kagome grabbed an arrow, and strung it up on her bow aiming it at InuYasha, the tip glowing.  
  
"K.. Kagome..?" Miroku said on his face was shock. "What are you doing?"  
  
InuYasha stood up and started yelling. "What in the hell where you thinking?! First running away, then kissing Kouga!"  
  
"Kissing... Kouga-Chan?" Miroku said stupidly, glancing up to see Sango-Chan, Shippou-Chan, and Kirara. Then glanced back to the two.  
  
InuYasha finally noticed the arrow that Kagome was pointing her arrow at him. "K.. Ka.. Kagome..?" he asked, emotions swirling.  
  
"If I pin you up to a tree.. could I really go home and forget about you..? Could I, InuYasha?" Kagome shook her head. "No. I couldn't." The arrows light burned out and she lowered the bow and put the arrow back. "I'm sorry, InuYasha."  
  
Kagome sighed softly, tired of crying, exhaustion taking over, she walked over to a tree, set the bow down, and layed down next to the tree, falling soundly asleep.  
  
InuYasha, just blinked and watched her.  
  
Shippou jumped off of Kirara, and went straight to Kagome, laying beside her, glaring full force at InuYasha and sticking his tounge out at him.  
  
"What!?" he growled. "What did I do!?" He knew perfectly well what he did, but he was too proud to admit it just yet!  
  
**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
Okay. I rewrote it, what do you think?? Is it better? Worse? What? Need to know.

**Definitions:**

**Osuwari!:** _Sit_

**Houshi-Sama:** _Miroku_

Scroll Two: Kagome Gets Hurt, InuYasha's distress Comming soon to updation! ;;


	2. Scroll Two: Kagome Gets Hurt, InuYasha's...

**Disclaimer:** _I own no part of InuYasha though I wish I owned him.. personally.. . ; And this chapter has also been adjusted and checked for typos, and just because some parts I wanted to change._  
  
**Scroll Two: Kagome Gets Hurt, InuYasha's distress**  
  
Kagome awoke with Shippou laying next to her, she stayed still and looked around to see if anyone else was around that was awake, Sango was laying down sleeping, and then both Miroku was laying against the tree InuYasha just happend to be perched in. She slowly sat up and sighed softly, but quietly, and stood, careful not to wake Shippou or alert InuYasha she slowly stood, and grabbed her bow, a wave of tears almost consuming her and she tried not to cry. She glanced from Shippou, to Sango and Kirara, then to Miroku... and finally... InuYasha. Swallowing hard she shook her head, strapped the bow over her shoulder and headed toward the forest once more, her heart breaking but she was trying so very hard to stay strong and not cry.. What she didn't know is that InuYasha had heard her movement and dropped down out of the tree to follow her.  
**_----------------- --------------- -------------- -------------_**  
  
Kikyou walked through the forest, shikigami all about her, there were at least four, circling her. Surrounding her, just waiting to capture souls for their mistress. Hearing something she stopped, and watched as that girl Kagome walked toward her in the forest.  
  
Kagome stopped dead seeing Kikyou, her heart aching even more. "Kikyou.."  
  
"Kagome." Kikyou said without moving, or even really acknowledging her.  
  
Kagome was shaking, with anger, and pity, and a lot of other emotions that just happend to be bottled up inside her. "I guess you realize he chose you. Of course. He just happened to be with you at the time. I wonder when he's going to realize... your wanting nothing but his death and that he has someone right here alive, not made out of soil and bones... with the souls of dead girls and women in it... feeding on their souls and not letting them pass on."  
  
Kikyou shrugged lightly. "That's not my problem. I will take InuYasha to the depths of hell with me. After I finish with Naraku of course and the Shikon no Tama. You will go back to your own time and leave this one. You were not meant to be here.  
  
Kagome started to grow angry. "I know what I feel Kikyou. I love InuYasha, and you used to, maybe. Your no match for Naraku, Kikyou, your not as pure as you used to be. Your filled with hatred for people that live, and in so, take their souls so you may live, even if time has stopped for you. I can't compare to you because your dead, if Naraku makes him choose. You know he'll choose you. I'm nothing. Just your rencarnation that isn't even good enough for him. Only you are. The real thing. And.. I've decided if that's what he wants it's what he'll get. I'm only here to help hunt the shards after all it's mostly my fault it's shattered. I will not leave this time permantly. I've made friends here that will last for a life time... and nothing will keep me from them. And you won't take InuYasha. I won't allow it. I've stopped you once before from doing it and I can do it again. You should never came back into existance again. It was all Ursaue's doing. She should have known that she couldn't control such a once powerful priestess. If Naraku doesn't destroy you.. I hope that InuYasha does just to set you free..  
**__**

**_---------------- --------------- --------------- ------------_**  
  
InuYasha continued to follow Kagome, then suddenly caught Kikyou's scent and quickly rushed after Kagome, wondering why Kikyou was.. around. Finally spotting them he came to a halt and quietly hid behind a tree, making sure not to be seen by either. He could hear them talk but not make out what was said.  
  
**_--------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------_**  
  
Kikyou could sense InuYasha's presence, knowing he probably followed the girl, but didn't let him or the girl know that he was even around. She could always sense InuYasha. Always. "I will destroy Naraku and InuYasha, no matter what. You will not get in the way. No. I should not exist anymore but I do." Kikyou laughed coldly. "InuYasha kill me? Never. He'd rather kill himself."  
  
"No. Kikyou. You won't. InuYasha will be the one kill Naraku. That I have a strong feeling about. I also won't let you kill InuYasha.. I won't. I don't care how I intefer. InuYasha will not die. And though I might not be as poweful as you.. I might be able to purify the Shikon no Tama.." Kagome said without thinking, or realizing what she said.  
**__**

**_-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------_**  
  
InuYasha watched as the two women talked, one growing angry the other just coldly distant..

**_-------------- ------------- -------------- -------------_**  
  
Kikyou shook her head at the naivee girl a cold smile flittering across her face. "To let you know you'll never be that powerful, not enough to purify the Shikon no Tama. It would take you years to be able to gain that power unlesss some sort of miracle happend." Kikyou glanced at where InuYasha was hiding in the bushes. "You can come out from hiding InuYasha.."

Kagome, froze, daring not to turn. "What? InuYasha..?" Kagome finally turned and looked toward the trees trying to find some trace of him, then turned back toward Kikyou. "I wonder Kikyou, if I could destroy you.. with one of my arrows.. but if I did. I fear InuYasha would never forgive me. So I leave the choice of your demise up to him souly. Besides I plan to go off on my own for a while."  
  
InuYasha sweatdropped and walked out from his hiding place toward both Kikyou and Kagome, halting when he stood beside, her laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder as if to sooth her slightly.  
  
Kagome stiffened at his hand on her shoulder. "InuYasha.."  
  
InuYasha shook his head. "Be quiet, Kagome. Go back to Miroku and the others. You won't be leaving. I don't care who I chose, you still mean something to me." he said quite seriously. "And I don't want you to go just yet.." he looked from Kikyo, down to Kagome. "You make me happy, smile, and made me trust again. I need you Kagome.. but... between Kikyou and I it's diffrent. You see, I lo... cared about her so very much, long ago... and then Naraku abrubtly stole it from her and I. I blame myself. Kagome I--" just as InuYasha was fixing to speak Kagome turned her head to the side glancing quickly about around the same time InuYasha sniffed. They both said "A demon." at the same time.  
  
"It must be the one that attacked me earlier!" Kagome said. "The one with the jewel shard in it's torso!"  
  
InuYasha, growled lightly. "Let's go Kagome..!" Without waiting to see if Kikyou left Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back, and he took off running. "Should we tell the others?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"No. They'll know." InuYasha said, determination strongly in his voice.  
  
**_--------------- -------------- -------------- ------------_**  
  
Miroku woke up suddenly, and sensed the heavy scent of evil. A demon. "Inu--" he broke off glancing up into the tree seeing that InuYasha was gone from the tree, and then to where Kagome had laid earlier and saw that they were gone. "What in the..?" He quickly stood up. "Sango, Shippou! Get up! A demon!" He grabbed his staff quickly, as they both got up and rushed into the forest, Sango's Hiraikotsu slung over her left shoulder. Miroku nodded and ran after them, Kirara transforming from a tiny little thing, to her larger form. Rushing off behind them.  
  
**_-------------- ------------- -------------- -------------_**  
  
"There it is!" InuYasha yelled and skidded to a halt Kagome getting off his back. "Where's the shard?" he asked.  
  
"It's in his torso. My arrows.. it's very strong InuYasha. So be careful." Kagome said.  
  
"Heh." InuYasha grinned and flexed his hands, the joints cracking. "He's no match for me!" he charged at the demon. "I'll even use my bare claws to prove it!" he growled. "Sankontessou!" He leaped into the air bringing his claws down to attack the demon, but, it disappeared before their very eyes. InuYasha landed back on the ground. "Where'd the bastard go!?" his face grew serious as he looked around. "Kagome! Do you see it?"  
  
"No. I.. don't. There was a sudden noise behind her and she turned quickly seeing the demon charge at her from behind. "InuYasha! Over here! It's behind me!" Kagome quickly strung one of her arrows up, the tip bright, and grew brighter when she release it. It didn't do anything, she didn't think it would have.. not after last time. She knew that she probably wouldn't make it.. but.. she started to run out of the way anyways.  
  
InuYasha's heart was beating fast as he ran and grabbed her around the waist to get her out of the way, as he did they both heard Sango yell "Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Sango's Hiraikotsu shot quickly toward the demon, slicing off one of the arms, while it was distracted, it growling loudly at the loss of a body part, the Hiraikotsu flying back to Sango. "Are you all right, Kagome-Chan?" she had seen her use her arrow... saw it fail. She wondered what was going on, why it deflected it so. Was it just magical power it deflected... or were Kagome's powers weakening?  
  
"Y.. Yes. I'm all right, thanks Sango-Chan." InuYasha set her down and Kagome backed up against a tree, clenching her fist, as Shippou came and stood beside her.  
  
"I'll protect you, Kagome-Chan!" he said.  
  
"Thanks Shippou-Chan." she replied and watched the battle from where she was feeling a bit useless.  
  
The demon charged at Miroku but all he did was dodge out of the way to let Sango's Hiraikotsu slice it again, this time it was it's other arm and most of it's shoulder.  
  
InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath it transforming into a large fang immediately after, the Kaze no Kizu wrapped around the blade. "Kaze no Kizu...uh!" he grunted and swung the sword it slicing into the ground sending a major wave at the demon, it crying out loudly as it died, body pieces scattered. Kagome went over and grabbed the shard, watching out of the corner of her eye as InuYasha also looked around.  
  
"That was too easy." Miroku said, looking around.  
  
"Yes." Sango said look around herself. 

'They were right.' Kagome thought. 'It was too easy.' she walked back slowly to where Shippou was and then suddenly she could sense Kikyou. She was still was near.. but not near enough. Kagome, inched away from Shippou and quietly walked away, and started heading back to where their camp was, when she felt the tip of a arrow pressed up against the right side of her neck. It was deep enough to draw blood. "Kikyou.."

"This is your warning. Go back to your own time.. Leave InuYasha to me." Kikyou said coldly. Showing no emotion.

"No. I won't. You won't threaten me Kikyou.." Kagome said, holding her head up high.

Kikyou figured the girl would say that and stabbed her in the left shoulder with the other arrow in hand, making sure it went completely through. "That's your second warning. The next time we meet.. you'll regret it.. " With that Kikyou grabbed her bow and shot the arrow in her hand into the tree beside Kagome.. "Remember what I told you." With that she disappeared.

Kagome winced, in pain as blood seeped down her shoulder and reached up and grasped the arrow, falling to her knees. "Uh.. oh.." she grunted softly. "Inu..." she whisper softly.. "Inu.. Yasha..." suddenly she passed out from the pain falling onto her right shoulder.

**_------------- -------------- -------------- -------------_**

"Kago-" Shippou broke off as he saw that Kagome wasn't there anymore. "InuYasha!" Shippou ran over to him, scared for Kagome.

InuYasha glared at him. "What? What do you want now?"

Shippou returned the glare and pointed to the tree yelling at InuYasha. "Kagome-Chan is gone! You made her go away again!"

InuYasha's eye brow twitched and he made his left hand into a fist and hit Shippou a good one over the head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Shippou cried. "Stop! Go get Kagome! You made her go away!"

InuYasha hit Shippou once more and then sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Lets go." InuYasha ran off into the forest, the others following behind him. Suddenly InuYasha caught the familar scent of.. blood. Kagome's blood! "Sango! Miroku! I can smell her blood! She's.. hurt!" His heart was racing. 'Kagome.. oh Kagome' he thought.. 'I'm so sorry..'

Without knowing it InuYasha sped up more, and completely out ran the others when he suddenly saw something up ahead. It was Kagome! Comming to a halt InuYasha got on his knees beside her seeing the arrow in her shoulder and then glanced up to the one in the tree. "Who could have done this?" he asked quietly. He then glanced back down at the arrow. "I'm sorry, Kagome.. this is going to hurt.." InuYasha pushed the arrow in a bit more, just enough to break the arrow and pull it out the front. All the while Kagome's face was completely etched in pain, though she was passed out. InuYasha heard the others arrive and gently picked Kagome up. "We have to return to Kaede. She can help." InuYasha's eyes were cold. Very cold and the others noticed it.

"All right." Sango said. "Kirara!" Suddenly Kirara appeared beside Sango, flame covering her as she transformed into her demon form. Sango grabbed Shippou and sat him in front of her. "Houshi-Sama?"

Miroku nodded and slipped on behind her. Then mentally grinned and thought. 'Oh.. it would.. be so easy..' but then he remembered Kagome and decided against it. "Lets go!" Suddenly Kiara leaped into the air and took off flying.

InuYasha leaned down and kissed Kagomes forehead gently. "Lets go Kagome.." he took off running toward Kaede's village.

**---Later That Day---**  
  
Kagome laid on a pallet in Kaede's hut that Sango had made for her, her wounds were serious but not serious enough to worry about majorly. There was a bandage around her neck, and another wrapped around her shoulder making a sling. Pain. Emmense pain was what she felt. It hurt so bad.. it mostly came from her shoulder and neck, and the area's around it. But her heart hurt too. 'InuYasha...' she thought as tears filled her closed eyes, sliding down. What she didn't know is that InuYasha was very very near her and saw the tears.  
  
He moved slowly and peered down into her face. "Kagome-kun...? Are you all right..? You've been out of it for a while now.." he questioned. 

Kagome slowly opened her pain filled eyes. Then suddenly his relief at her being okay finally took over and he yelled. "Don't ever do that again!!! Do you hear me Kagome!? Why'd you go off alone like that?!" InuYasha yelled suddenly grasping his head and turned to find the little fox demon with what appeared to be a hammer in hand and a glare on his face. Suddenly InuYasha clenched his hand into a fist and rapidly brought it down on Shippou's head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Shippou yelled.  
  
Kagome sighed a bit. "InuYasha.." she said softly. He stopped his fist pressing Shippou's head into the Kaede's floor. "Yes Kagome..? Are you okay? Need anything..?"  
  
"InuYasha... Osuwari." his eyes widened a moment before his face smacked right into the floor "GAH!" he yelled pulling his face up. "What was THAT for!?"  
  
"You were picking on Shippou again." she said.  
  
"But.. but but but!" InuYasha stuttered glaring at Kagome, fear making him strike out. "I give up!" he said and walked off.  
  
Kagome blinked after him and tried to sit up moaning. There was so much pain.. oh.. it hurt..

"K.. Kagome! don't get up! You'll hurt yourself!" Shippou said.  
  
"I.. have to Shippou.." Kagome reached over toward her pack, and reached in and grabbed a long flowing dress that went down to about her calves, it was a light blue color and soft to the touch with spagetti strings. It'd be perfect to wear while sustaining these injuries. After slipping it over her head she slowly but painfully stood up, wincing, and slipped out of Kaede's hut to follow InuYasha.  
  
She walked slowly until she reached InuYasha, and she leaned against a tree with her left shoulder and watched him. He had found his way to the Bone Eaters Well.. He looked upset and she sighed softly knowing that she caused it. Seeing a bit of red out the corner of her eye she looks down at her bandage seeing a small tint of blood. 'Oh. I'm bleeding again..'  
  
InuYasha stared down into the well, so distracted he didn't even smell Kagome when he ordinarily would. He.. just.. ugh. It was so hard. He almost lost Kagome. His eyes swam with many emotions then he smelled blood. Her blood. Kagome. He raised his head and stood slowly turning to see her leaning against the a tree. "Kagome.."  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha..." she pushed away from the tree and walked toward him until she stood right infront of him, barely a foot of space between the two.  
  
"Ka... Kago-"  
  
"No. Listen. I apologize for it all InuYasha. For saying Osuwari.. and for coming here to the Sengoku Jidi.. for bringing the Shikon no Tama back to the place of origin.. if I wouldn't have come here.. the jewel would probably never have been revealed.. but.. there is a couple of things I'm not sorry for.. meeting Miroku, Sango and Shippou are some.. the other is meeting you, InuYasha. I'm not sorry for that... I never could be.. " Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha's waist and stood on tip toe, closed her eyes and kissed him before she lost the courage to.  
  
InuYasha was surprised. Kagome was kissing him... he lifted a hand laying it gently on her good shoulder while laying a hand softly against her cheek returning the kiss softly, lost in the moment, not knowing where they were, forgetting Kikyou, forgetting all and knowing nothing but Kagome..  
  
'He's kissing me back!' Kagome thought, then didn't think at all.  
  
**_------------ ------------ ------------- -------------_**  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching from the trees. Shippou had come to them saying that Kagome refused to return to the pallet, saying she had to go after InuYasha, all of them went after her. Sango smiled softly. "He's choosen Kikyou... but only out of duty. He'll change it when he realizes or admits he really does love Kagome and can't really 'live' without her. His life... would be diffrent if he'd haven't had met her. He's changed from all the stories I've heard Houshi-Sama."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes. He's changed a lot." 'Hmm.' Miroku thought side glancing at Sango's rear. he flexed his hand a bit and...  
  
**_------------ -------------- -------------- --------------  
_**  
Kagome pulled her lips away from InuYasha's and turned to look toward the bushes with a look of... extreme embarassment on her face, a sweat drop appearing too, as she heard Sango yell at Miroku for touching her rear again, a loud thunk and then a groan were heard too. Would he ever learn?  
  
"Houshi-Sama!! Keep your hands to yourself and off my behind!" Sango yelled at him as he lay on the ground moaning, holding his head.  
  
**_------------- -------------- ------------- --------------  
_**  
InuYasha pulled Kagome close and said softly. "The kiss changes nothing Kagome.."  
  
Kagome pulled back and looked up at InuYasha straight into his eyes. "I know, InuYasha.." she pulled away completely and turned to walk off then stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "And I understand why." She turned back around and started to head off again, then suddenly got light headed and started to fall but InuYasha was quicker and ran over to her catching her before she fell.  
  
**_---------------------------------------------------  
_**  
So!?! what'd you think? Did it live up to the first chapter? Any suggestions? Input? Anything!?!? Whoo! So what do you think of the rewritten version? The other way was bugging me too much so yeah. Lol. I hope you enjoy! Third chapter comming soon!

**Definitions:**

**Shikigami:** _Kikyou's soul catchers_

**Osuwari:**_ Sit!_

**Houshi-Sama:** _Miroku_

**Sankontessou:** _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_

**Kaze no Kizu:** _WindScar_

**Sengoku Jidi:** _The Warring States_


	3. Scroll Three: Miroku's Confession, A Fat...

**Disclaimer:** _I own no part of InuYasha, just the characters I create myself. Okay. Here's the thing, I had this chapter almost completely typed up, then the disk that I had it on, got erased, so it's taken me longer than I liked to get this finished, and I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to do. And it happend TWICE!!! Everything's been so hectic too. First graduation and possible surgery. -.- I'd also like to thank everyone for their support on wanting me to continue, it's comments like that , that really inspire me to write more chapters, including to make them longer for your enjoyment. ;; So.. please.. enjoy! Just incase anyone wanted to know. ;; I'd also like to thank everyone for all of their great comments and let you all know it really inspires me to write more. And I'm glad you like the story._

**_-------------------------------_**

**Scroll Three: Miroku's Confession, A Fatal Attack**

**---Three weeks later: Kaede's village---**

It had been three weeks since Kikyou had "warned" Kagome and since she tried to leave, alone with the demon attack. The wound on Kagome's neck had already healed and there was barely even a hit of a scar. The shoulder wound however still hurt her a lot though the wound was almost healed. Whenever she used the arm InuYasha would yell at her and Shippou would scold her. Kagome was still sleeping fast asleep in Kaede's hut, as well was Shippou.

Sango and Miroku on the other hand were in the village off seeing if any of the villagers needed help with any of their daily chores, Kirara was with them and was helping cart things around for the elderly villagers. InuYasha just happened to be down at the river with Kaede-baba and was watching as she washed clothes and he was complaining to her as usual.

Shippou slowly awoke to find that Kagome-Chan was still asleep. Rubbing his eyes Shippou went over to Kagome and made sure that she was really asleep before he left the hut and then went to the river to get a bit to drink since his throat was a bit parched. As he approached the river he saw Kaede and InuYasha, InuYasha was barking at Kaede about if she had any information about that village and any on the Shikon no Tama shards.

'Poor Kaede' Shippou thought as he leaned down and cupped some water in his hands then the next thing he knew he was in the water with a knot on his head and was looking up at InuYasha.

"Hey!" Shippou said angrily. "What was that for!? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You idiot!" InuYasha yelled. "You left Kagome in the hut alone!"

"I'm not an idiot! And when I left she was still sleeping!" Shippou yelled in turn.

"You still shouldn't have left her there alone!" He barked at Shippou.

Shippou pouted as he sat in the water and muttered. "Well if your so concerned about her why don't you go check on her."

"You brat!" He yelled and hit Shippou on the head again then marched off toward Kaede's hut.

**_------------ ------------- -------------- --------------_**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she woke up. She sighed softly and rolled over onto her back. For the past three weeks her thoughts had been on the incident and the kiss she gave InuYasha. He acted as if nothing had changed. 'I guess he was right. The kiss really had changed nothing.' Even though she had told him she understood she wished she didn't. Her heart was aching. Slowly sitting up she winced as her shoulder throbbed with a twinge of pain.

She wondered when the pain would stop. She reached for her bag with her uninjured arm and stood. It was time for her to go home for a bit. She carefully strapped on her back pack and then left the hut heading toward the bone eaters well.

**_------------ -------------- ------------ -------------_**

InuYasha mumbled to himself as he walked back to Kaede's hut. Finally reaching his destination he walked into the hut. "Kaggome are you up--" he broke off seeing that Kagome wasn't there. 'Where could she have gone?' he thought and then it hit him. The well! With that in mind he turned and ran out of the hut quickly to the bone eaters well.

**_----------- ------------- ------------ --------------_**

Kagome sat down on the well and thought back to a few nights ago when InuYasha had finally demanded to know who had done this to her. She couldn't tell him. She didn't have the heart to tell him it had been Kikyou. She didn't want to see him sad, or worse pitying her. She shook her head and stood, turning around ready to jump into the well until her eyes met InuYasha's.

"When were you planning on telling me you were going back home?" he said emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I didn't." she said softly her own eyes filling with emotions. "I need sometime at home InuYasha. I'll be back, I promise. I have to go catch up on my school work. Besides I haven't been home in three weeks. I'm sure my family is worried about me. "She wanted to go to him. Hug him. But she knew she shouldn't. She musn't.

InuYasha watched her. "I see." he replied emotionless. "Go then."

Kagome nodded and leaped into the well. 'I'll be back, InuYasha.' She thought. 'I promise.'

InuYasha watched as Kagome leaped through the well his heart aching. "You had better come back, Kagome!" he shouted. With that he turned and went to talk to Kaede again.

**_---------- ------------- ------------ --------------_**

"That must be heavy for you Sango, why don't you let me carry that?" Miroku said smoothly.

Sango sweat dropped and her eyes grew beady as her eyebrow twitched. "No. It's fine. I can carry it myself." she replied and set the large basket of vegetables down near the hut. "There." she said and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That's the last of them." She let out a sigh and whistled for Kirara not long later Kirara came running to Sango and she smiled. Then looking at Houshi-Sama she said. "Why don't we go back to the hut and see if Kaede-Sama has fixed lunch, shall we, Houshi-Sama?"

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes lets. I'm sure it will taste wonderful. Expecially after a hard days work." he replied.

With that Miroku, Sango, and Kirara headed off to the hut.

**_-------------- --------------- --------------- ------------_**

Kaede sighed softly at hearing InuYasha tell her that Kagome had went back to her own time and figured that something had transpired between the two Kaede shook her head and continued to stir the pot of stew. "Stop ye complaining, InuYasha."

"I'm not complaining." he growled.

Just before InuYasha could really get into it with Kaede Shippou ran into the hut looked around and asked. "Where's Kagome?"

InuYasha settled himself back on the floor and said. "She went back to her own time."

"She... she went back to her own time?" Shippou exclaimed. "Why? What did you do to make her go back?"

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched slightly. "I didn't do or say anything to make her go back. She said she needed time to catch up on things back in her own time."

Shippou finally took a good look at InuYasha and calmed down. InuYasha didn't seem like his usual self. It seemed like he was more subdued than usual. Looking at InuYasha with a sympathy Shippou walked over to Kaede and sat down.

"What in the hell? Why are you looking at me like that!?" InuYasha burst out.

"Oh nothing." Shippoou said and adverted his gaze. Just then Kirara daared into the hut, followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Kirara!" Shippou said and smiled as Kirara ran over to him and laid down beside him mewing softly.

"Where... is Kagome?" Miroku questioned as he and Sango sat down.

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched again. He was really getting tired of that question and snapped. "She went back to her own time, now stop asking!"

Both Sango and Miroku blinked at him and Miroku whispered to Shippou. "What's his problem?"

Shippou shok his head. "Who knows?"

I can still hear you, you know!" InuYasha yelled and shook his fist at them.

**_----------- --------------- ------------- --------------_**

**--Kagome's Time--**

Kagome sighed softly and winced as she crawled out of the well. 'I hope that the time away... is good for me and him.' she thought and shook her head and then slipped out of the well house and walked silently toward her house. Kagome slid the door open stepped in and closed it. "Hi, I'm home." her voice lacking the usual energy. She was just so tired. Her wounds hadn't completely healed and were aching slightly. Suddenly she heard a meow and looked down to see Buuyo.

"Hey, where is everyone, Buuyo?" Suddenly she heard feet on the stairs and glanced up just as her little brother Souta darted into the room.

"Kagome!" he yelled and launched himself at his sister hugging her tightly. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

Kagome winced as her brother launched himself at her causing her to stumble and jar her injuries and then said without thinking. "I got hurt and needed sometime to heal before I came back." 'Oh no!" she thought. 'What was am I doing? why did I tell him that?' Now all they were going to do when she was in the Sengoku Jidi was worry about her. Souta's eyes widened. "What? You were hurt?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes but I'm okay, just don't jolt me too much. Where's mom and grandpa?" she said looking around.

"Oh. Mom's out grocery shopping and I haven't seen grandpa all day. Who knows where he could be, all I know is he's been having a lot of fun making up illnesses for you. Hey sis, are you sure you're okay? You sure are looking pale..."

She nodded again. "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just going to go up and sleep for a while. Oh yeah! I don't have any big tests comming up anytime soon do I?"

Souta shook his head. "Not that I know of, sis. Go on and get some sleep. I'll tell mom and grandpa your home, what happened, and that your getting some much needed rest."

Kagome just nodded again wondering when her brother became so responsible. "Thank you, Souta." she hugged him. "I really appreciate this."

Souta smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, sis." 'Good thing it's Friday' he thought.

Kagome smiled too and tiredly left the room and went upstairs to her own room and promptly tossed her bag onto the floor beside her bed. "Ugh. I'm so tired..." with that she shed her clothes, dressed in her pajamas and slipped under the covers, falling fast asleep.

**_------------- ------------ ------------ -------------_**

"She was what?!" Souta's grandpa exclaimed.

"She got hurt. But she's okay now, she's upstairs getting some sleep. She looked like she needed it."

"She needs to go to the hospital!" he yelled.

"Now, now, grandfather, calm yourself. How would we explain her injuries to anyone? I'll just have a look at them later when Kagome wakes up." His mother said.

Souta just shook his head and looked at his grandpa. "Shh. Don't wake Kagome up."

"Oh. that's right. She's asleep." Grandpa said.

"Let's go put the groceries up Souta, and then maybe you can help me cook dinner after you do your homework. If you have any." His mother said.

"Okay!" He said and followed his mother into the kitchen.

**_----------- ------------ ------------ -------------_**

InuYasha sighed deeply as he gazed out over the land in his usual tree outside the village, his thoughts on Kagome. He hoped she was okay. It had been night for sometime now, and he had thought to go see her but then he remembered the look Kagome had on her face right before she left.

He shook his head. He'd give her space. After all he was the cause of her pain. He sighed again.

"Are you going to sit up there and mope the intire time Kagome's gone?" Shippou asked.

Hearing the Kitsune InuYasha growled and then yelled down at him. "That's none of your business."

Shippou shook his head. "You sure do get sulky and cranky when Kagome isn't around, unlike when Kikyou's around. It's like you'd prefer to be in the company of Kag-" That's as far as Shippou got because at that moment InuYasha had had enough and jumped down out of the tree his teeth bared at Shippou. He shook his fist at him as well.

"It's none of your damn business! Now leave me the hell alone and go bug Miroku or Sango before I get really angry!" he growled at the little Kitsune.

Shippou sweat dropped and stuttered. "I.. I... bye!" with that he took off running.

'Oh no!' InuYasha thought. 'He wasn't getting away with it that easily.' Without another thought he took off running after Shippou. "Get back here you little brat!"

**------------ ------------ ------------ -------------**

Miroku shook his head as he stepped out of Kaede's hut having heard the yelling, he wanted to know what those two were up to. Again. When he saw Shippou being chased by InuYasha he just shook his head and muttered. "You'd think that Shippou would learn not to aggrivate InuYasha when Kagome-Sama is gone."

Shaking his head again Miroku stepped away from the hut and headed toward the bone eaters well, needing peace and quiet. 'It was so peaceful when he wasn't near InuYasha.' he thought and then grinned a bit. 'Though it never was boring.'

Miroku inhailed the wonderfully crisp and clear night air as he approached the well. The place where Kagome and InuYasha could travel to each others times. Every once in a while he wondered what it would be like to see that future, but he knew it wasn't for him. Hell. He didn't even know if he really had a future at all.

Suddenly his train of thought went to Sango as he sat down and leaned against the well. He'd never really let anyone know this... but he did care for Sango. Deeply, but he wouldn't ever be able to tell her much less show it. He couldn't offer her anything... not right now. Not until he himself was sure he even had a future.

It wouldn't be fair to Sango if she fell in love with him only to lose him to the hole in his right hand... He glanced down at his hand then lifted it up looking at his palm. 'Damn you, Naraku.' He thought. 'We will destroy you. I will have a future. I won't let you take it away from me like you did my father and grandfather.' His eyes grew hard and cold. "You will die for all the pain you caused. For Sango, InuYasha, me, Kagome, and Shippou." Miroku said aloud.

"Houshi-Sama." a familar voice said.

Miroku lowered his hand and looked toward Sango. "Yes, Sango? Is something wrong?" he blinked at her.

Sango shook her head and sat down on the opposite side of the well and leaned back against it. "So... why did you come all the way out here?"

"To be alone." he said. "To think."

"Oh. I'll leave you alone then." Sango started to get up but stopped at the tone of Houshi-Sama's words rather than the words themselves. It.. was as if he needed her there..

"No. Don't go." he said with a tone in his voice even he's never heard.

Sango's eyes shook with emotion as she tried to say as calmly as possible. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Hey Sango?" Miroku said.

Sango looked up at the sky, only three more days until a new moon, she thought, Houshi-sama's voice breaking her thoughts. "Yes, Houshi-Sama?"

Miroku stared out infront of himself and then finally said to her. "When we finally destroy Naraku... how are you going to handle your brother? I mean... with the Shikon no Tama shard in his back and everything.."

Sango was silent for a long while and then replied. "I'm not ready to let my little brother go yet, Houshi-Sama... I don't know if I ever will be... but I'll do whatever I have to do... in the end."

"Well with whatever you decide... I'll be here for you, Sango. No matter what." He said and felt like his heart was open wide..

Sango blinked tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. "Will you Houshi-sama? I'd rather think you'd be off womanizing, asking every woman in sight to bare your children..."

"Sango..." he whispered softly. "You know I don't have much of a future... and nothing to offer... but if I did... I would offer for yo--" he didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment he sensed a demon comming from the side where Sango was sitting.

Knowing even if he called out to her she wouldn't be able to move quickly enough so instead he quickly and stealthy moved infront of Sango so he'd get the brunt of the attack.

Just as he moved infront of her a giant snake-demon came crashing through the trees releasing a lot of snakes from the palms of it's hands, right at Miroku's back. As soon as they were released they immediately sank their fangs into his back injecting poison.

Miroku winced and uttered painfully, the snakes disappearing as their job was done. "Sango... go find Inuyasha."

Sango's eyes trembled with emotions at what he did. "Houshi-sama..." she cried. "Why?" she said fiercely. "I won't leave you alone! I refuse to!"

Ignoring her question Miroku yelled. "Yes you can, now go!" He looked her straight in the eyes and as quickly as possible got up, dug in his sleeve grabbing a couple of sutras, then turning quickly threw them at the snake-demon.

"Go Sango!" he said harshly, knowing she was defenseless, her weapons back in the village.

Torn between staying, with Houshi-sama and going to find InuYasha she froze, but then suddenly it was as if her heart had taken over her body, and she ran as quickly as possible yelling. "InuYasha!"

Suddenly out of no where InuYasha appeared. Sango's katana in one hand and her Hiraikotsu in the other and over his shoulder.

"Where's the demon?" he said, his eyes cold and hard, as the scent of it filled his nostils.

Shippou hurridly caught up to InuYasha and Sango. "What's... going on..?" he said breathlessly.

Sango tried to catch her breath as she said. "At the bone-eaters-well. Houshi-Sama is there. He's injured badly. We've got to hurry."

InuYasha gave Sango her weapons and then took of running for the bone-eaters-well.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

So.. what'd you think.. was it any good? Was it promising? Do you want more? o.o;; And I again apologize for it being so long to make this chapter. But it got deleted twice and it was so hard to rewrite it all with new ideas. So enjoy!

**Definitions:**

**Kaede-baba:** _Kaede, old hag, hag, Kaede-hag. Things like that._

**Houshi-Sama:**_ Miroku_

**Sengoku Jidi:** _The Warring States_

**Kitsune:** _Fox; Shippou_

**Shikon no Tama:** _Sacred Jewel_

Scroll Four, hopefully comming soon!


End file.
